My little brother
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: Smiles, laughter, fun, joy, happiness, cuteness, sweetness rather all the love... I feel with you and for you my little brother.


**_Readers- Guys this is set after KRITIKA DIS STORY LAKIRE QISMAT KI._**

**_BAckground of krittika DI story was that duo have been proved brothers by blood._**

* * *

**_My Little Brother._**

Abhijeet entered inside the house feeling extremely tired as from few days he was busy in an undercover case where he was just providing his expertise to the junior officers engaged with it. He moved towards kitchen and after drinking a glass of cold water as now hot summers started in Mumbai, he moved to his room as daya already out of Mumbai due to a case the team dealing with now a days. He was feeling slight fever from few days and now knew that it turned into high fever as feeling hot breaths and headaches too so laid after taking some medicine.

_Some small little ones were playing in a small park situated besides a big building with some small houses arranged in lanes. _

_A small chubby kid with beautiful, black big eyes trying to take the big ball from a friend of another team and when failing in that attempt tried to fell off the friend who fell down over the ground after the leg of chubby kid interrupted in his path badly. _

_The kid fell and started crying being hurt but as the kids be small and in such small age fighting over being beaten was not an option but crying gave sooth as mothers taking the small kids in their lovely shells which was loved by all. _

_All the kids coming forward and started blaming the little chubby kid as…_

_"arre daya tumne Rahul ko aise kyun gira diya?"_

_"abh se hum daya ke saath nahi khelenge…daya aaj kal sabko maarta rehta hai…"_

_"haan yeh sahi hai…daya tum jaao…"_

_The tones seemed cute and innocent but the little innocent hearts feeling hurt with such tones too._

_Daya however unusual of his lovely character started rashly as in those days rash meant being stubborn and not letting your other friends play with your things without you getting involved or getting a preference. His eyes though were filled with soft tears._

_"kyun jaaun main haan…meri hi football haina toh main kyun jaao…aur tum hote kaun ho mujhe jaane ke liye kehne wale…meri ball matlab main toh khelunga hi na.."_

_The kids started looking at each other as indeed the ball was of daya's. The little kid who had fallen was already up now with his eyes shining through tears as he was a brave little kid. He said to others…_

_"arre tum log daya ko kyun keh rahe ho..main toh (showing all a stone at the place where he fell) isski wajah se gira tha…(cursing the innocent stone to save the guilty) ganda pather..(innocently) ek kaam karte hain isse hi nikal dete hain yahan se…"_

_Daya kept looking at his friend and said after other kids leaving to again distribute the teams… "mujhe tumhari…sym..sympa..(frustrated) usski jaroorat nahi hai samjhe…"_

_Rahul turned towards him confused as he too was just a kid to understand such words or emotions… "kisski jaroorat nahi hai?"_

_Daya(innocent rash tone)- kissi ki nahi hai…tum jaao…_

_Rahul teasingly… "tumhari ball se khelne jaaun?"_

_Daya really wanted to beat him as feeling much anger and hurt inside his heart from some days or weeks. He did knew why but his little innocent heart never dared to ask anything from his mother or his brother whom he knew be in some kind of pain. He kept silent while the other kid named RAHUL who teased him became silent too and left the place as already got the change in his friend behavior._

_That same night RAHUL said while his head was on his mother's lap…_

_"maa aapko pata hai daya na bahot silent hogaya hai…bilkul (innocently) teddy jaisa.."_

_His mother softly rubbed her son's forehead and said after listening the little angel's name…_

_"Rahul beta aapna daya se koi bhi question nahi karna haan..."_

_Rahul asked with his eyes turning big.. "kyun maa?"_

_His mother thought for some moments as her kid's beautiful pure heart may not be able to bear the bitter truth which his friend tolerated. She said softly… "bache aap jaante hona daya ke papa na abhi bahar gaye hain…toh daya bacha unhe miss kar raha hai aur phir aap aise question karoge toh usse aur jyada yaad aayegi na issliye…"_

_Rahul's heart satisfied with that answer but more than that right now his little body feeling sleepy inside his mother's lovely shell so he just slept without any question further._

_On the same night in daya's house._

_Daya said in low tone when his mother questioned him regarding food… "maa mujhe bhook nahi hai.."_

_His mother looked towards him and said in concerned tone while coming towards him… "kya baat hai daya bache?"_

_She sat on her knees to meet his big eyes which were shining brightly not with his usual innocence and naughtiness but with shimmering tears. She asked in soft tone… "mere chote se bear ko aaj bhook nahi hai kya…"_

_The little bear wrapped himself around his mother and said in low tone… "maa…"_

_His mother said while rubbing his back softly… "haan bache…"_

_The little bear asked after some time of soothing himself… "bhaiya kahan hain…"_

_Mother said while softly separating… "hmmm…bhaiya aate honge..abh bhaiya ke bina daya ka din joh nahi katta hai…" she was always surprised as well as proud on her elder son, though not so old as he was just 3 years older than her bear but much mature otherwise._

_Daya said in soft laugh… "bhaiya chocolate dete haina…(looking up at her with his big eyes) aap bhi diya karo toh main kuch sochunga…"_

_"acha…mujhse badmashi" she said while tickling him as his loud laughter filled the air with softness._

_"hahaha…hahaha…haha….Maaa.." his small fits of laughter really brought so soothing smiles over his little matured brother who had just entered the house. _

_The little one's brother after seeing his two most precious people busy, silently and with smile hopped up on the dinning chair and started eating while making noise as… "hmmm…yumm….(while putting a whole cube of paneer in his watering mouth) maa kya mast paneer hai aaj…daya nahi kha raha hai kya? Main sara kha leta hun phir…badha hi yum yum haina…"_

_Daya after listening that immediately said while breaking apart from his mother…. "kya maa…aapne mujhe aise busy kar diya…dekha aapne ABHI bhaiya mera paneer kha gaye…(he said sadly)"_

_His mother just moved towards kitchen while shaking her head as daya after moving forward immediately hopped beside his brother and with same speed took his paneer bowl with… "yeh mera…hai…"_

_ABHI said while in shock… "daya woh mera…(daya gulped down two small cubes of paneer simultaneously, while ABHI who be in shock placed an innocent complaint to his mother) maaa…yeh chota mota mera bhi paneer kha gaya…"_

_Daya said innocently…"lekin ABHI BHAIYA main toh chota sa bear huna…"_

_ABHI while smiling sweetly as he had become much mature than his age in these few days and knew much well to handle this small bear… "haan kyunki tum chote mote aur white hona issliye maa tumhe white bear bulati hain..halaki…"_

_Daya said while wrapping his dirty hands around his brother's waist… " main aapka bhi toh bear huna.."_

_ABHI said softly… "lekin mera daya bear toh iss wale daya bear ki tarah chup nahi rehta hai…aur woh toh kissi se ladta bhi nahi.."_

_Their mother came forward now with smile and after settling herself on a chair started feeding both her sons with small bites. _

_Daya bear became quite but ABHI gave him some time and the bear started innocently… "maine na dewaaron wale kano se suna tha…(Abhi and their mother smiled sweetly on that beautiful innocence as he converted the statement "dewaaron ke bhi kaan hote hain in truth") maa na kissi se keh rahi thi ki hume…hume..sym..sym..pa…"_

_Their mother came forward with the correct word as… "Sympathy"_

_Daya nodded in same innocence and continued further… "mujhe bhi bura laga…maa ki awaz hi itni (scary tone as being so little in age he was always scared with high voice) tikhi si thi…(ABHI smiled sweetly on that "teekhi") maa gusse mein thi toh…(he buried himself though it's difficult for his brother too to handle him now as he is just 9 and slim while daya is 6 and healthy) mujhe papa ki bhi bahot yaad…"_

_Their mother wrapped her two sons securely in her arms. She knew her little bear be in the most secure and protective shell around him with his brother but her elder son being much silent and reserved needed her protective shell every time to shed that one silent tear, which she now felt was being absorbed by her shoulder cloth._

_ABHI rubbed daya's head softly and said while straightening himself as his mother already left to settle their room after ruffling his hair which soothed him so much… "daya…Rahul se sorry kerni haina kal aapne?"_

_Daya nodded with… "lekin bhaiya Rahul toh galti se…"_

_His brother looked towards him so daya changed his sentence hurriedly as… "mera matlab hai meri galti se girr gaya tha toh main kal usse sorry ker aaunga…"_

_His brother now said again… "acha hai…usski fav wali chocolate bhi le jana tum acha…aur daya chalo abh hand wash karlo..mere kapde tumne gande…"_

_Before he completed his sentence Daya rubbed his dirty hands over his T- shirt and immediately hopped down with a sweet call as… "Done BOSS…"_

_Abhijeet ran behind him in anger after getting down the chair with… "mote…tune meri T-shirt kharab kardi..(he called his mother in anger with a complain) maa…maaa…daya ne phirse meri T-shirt per sabji laga di..abh main isse peetunga…"_

_Their mother answered with a laugh… "acha theek hai…"_

_Daya all the while was just laughing sweetly or hopping up and down the bed while throwing pillows over ABHI who was doing the same thing with the chubby kid. _

_Their mother came in with a simple order as… "Chalo chalo…little bear and big (naughtily as she knew her son enjoyed "ABHI" mostly and "Boss" from daya but other terms really irritated him like) monkey..(daya started laughing loudly while hopping on bed when a pillow hit his face while Abhi's face turned complete red) acha acha handsome…(she said smilingly while her little son turned more red with embarrassment now)..chalo get ready…abh sona haina…"_

_The two nodded and ABHI being much orderly in every way started changing while daya after jumping down tge bed sweetly stood in front of their mother and mother helped him in changing as he always enjoyed this small moment. ABHI looked towards them and teased daya… "chote baby.."_

_Daya said while again jumping up on bed as he was going to lay down… " B for baby, B for bear and daya is a baby bear na.."_

_ABHI smiled sweetly while shaking his head and said while throwing a ball towards him… "And D for duffer…"_

_Daya fell on bed as the ball hit him and said innocently while calling his mother… "Awww…maaa…ABHIJEET ne mara…(scaring his brother) abh Abhijeet ki bhi daya ki tarah pitti hogi…"_

_Abhijeet was smiling continuously while hearing the complaint and arranging his and his little bear's shoes in shoe rack but he really broke in a laughter fit after hearing that "daya ki tarah Pitti". _

_Their mother came in scolded daya as… "daya..mana kiya haina aapse ki BHIAYA ko naam se nahi bulate…"_

_Daya(innocently)- per bhaiya ne toh daya ko mana nahi kiya…_

_Their mother said after glancing towards her elder son… "aaj tak kissi cheez ke liye kiya ho toh baat ho…"_

_Abhijeet said innocently.. "batao maa kal hi toh tinde khaane se mana kiya tha na maine isse…"_

_Daya started laughing loudly while rolling on bed while the other two just smiled beautifully after seeing that scene as they both would never be able to imagine their life without this innocent bear._

_Half an hour later she came out of her son's room as both moved to their dreamlands now. After doing all the chores she moved to terrace of her small house and sat there on a chair while thinking… "aap jaante hain ABHIJEET ne bahot ache se sabh kuch sambhal liya hai..itna chota sa hai magar shayad woh na sambhalta toh main daya ko kabhi bhi na sambhal paati khud...lekin...Abhijeet ki kismet mein daya..woh nahi hai..main…usski zindagi ke liye usska humse door jana hi sahi hai…Abhijeet se door….(she was still in her thoughts as now thinking in fear) pata nahi…abhijeet kaise…phir daya ke bina hum dono..(strongly) nahi mujhe…samhlaa hoga in dono ke liye…mujhe." she closed her teary eyes in extreme pain and after that dialed a number after coming in hall as in those days mobiles were rare._

_"hello nandini…"_

_"Bhaiya…main..maine soch liya hai…"_

_The other person took a deep breath and asked in painful tone while trying to give strength to his sister… "nandini..tum..kya decision hai tumhara…kisse chuno gi haan?"_

_She closed her eyes painfully while so many salty drops fell from her eyes, she said after few minutes of silence… "daya ko…"_

_The other person though not greedy but was craving for a child and daya…well how could no one love that innocent bear with beautiful smile white cheeks ad chubby body? he just took a deep breath and said again… "Nandini soch lo tum…(he said it himself with difficulty) main tumhe paise…"_

_She said in even more painful tone… "bhaiya aap isse mere liye aur takleefdeh na banaye please…main main rakhti hun…"_

_She kept the phone down as her tears fell from her eyes she heard a low teary innocent tone that had a fake firmness in it… "maa aap mujhe bhejdo…lekin daya ko nahi bhejna please…woh bahot chota haina..main toh abh itna badha bhi…"_

_His mother pulled him in her lovely shell as he started crying loudly while his tears got absorbed in his mother's soft protective cover... "ABHI bache…nahi beta…aise nahi rote…(in tears) mera bahadur bacha haina..ABHI…(she tried last time) Abhijeet…"_

_His crying stopped a little, he wanted to separate but she didn't let him and stood up with him in her arms and started softly… "abhijeet daya chota haina…phir mama kitne ameer hain…woh daya ka bahot khyaal rakhenge…usse woh sabh kuch denge joh main..(her tone turned much teary) main nahi de sakti…aap jaante haina…daya school bhi nahi jaa…(his grip tightened, she said while stroking his hair) bache woh log usse bahot kuch denge…"_

_Her little son asked her in fear or hope she didn't knew… "woh log usse ABHI bhi dedenge…mere jaisa…"_

_A tear fell from her eyes while she said while laying him softly over bed besides the little angel… " nahi..bhala mere ABHI jaisa koi aur ho sakta hai kya? Abhi toh daya se sabse jyada mohabbat karta hai..haina? (Abhi nodded innocently) aur issliye ABHI chahta bhi haina ki daya ko sabh kuch mile aur saari khushi bhi mile..haina? (abhijeet nodded in more tears and just buried his head in pillow)" _

_His mother kissed him softly over forehead and spread her hand in his hairs. He slept in tiredness and fear waiting for a new better morning. _

_She kissed daya's forehead lovingly with same softness and laid in between her sons for the last time may be. Her eyes shedding so many tears as how can a mother be so cruel to separate her son for herself but she was doing it for both her sons. _

_Next some days were extremely teary and painful for the one little soul and his mother as both just trying to convince daya regarding a trip to his "MAMA JI" in his school holidays. He was not ready to go without his ABHI BHAIYA but later agreed as of course his innocent filled with pleasure after seeing so many lovely things, toys, chocolates, gifts etc. he knew it's a matter of few days so agreed happily._

_Abhijeet didn't knew when and how daya would be separated from him but he was just praying to god to delay that day for ever and ever._

_The day after that day when daya had fallen Rahul, daya reached rahul's house and rang the bell. Rahul's mother opened the door and let Daya in with… "arre daya beta aap yahan…ruko main Rahul ko bula deti hun…"_

_Daya nodded with a small smile. After few minutes Rahul entered the room with… "kyun aao ho tum yahan haan…"_

_Daya asked innocently to his friend… "tumhe jyada chot aayi thi kya Rahul…"_

_Rahul looked towards his sad face and said while coming close to him… "nahi daya….dekh main toh bilkul theek huna..tu bekaar mein tension..."_

_Daya said naughtily… "aww….lekin maine toh bahot tez giraya tha tumhe…(pretending to think) ek daant tak nahi tuta isska toh…"_

_Rahul in innocent anger just hit him lightly while daya whispered "ahhh…" and Rahul said… "tum bahot bure ho daya…"_

_Daya said while taking out his chocolate which he specially brought for Rahul… " jee nahi..daya toh bahot acha pyara gudda sa bacha hai…(lovingly) abhi bhaiya se thodha sa kam per phir bhi Rahul se acha hai…"_

_Rahul in anger snatched the chocolate from daya's hands and said while running out… "aur issiliye aaj Rahul chocolate khaayega…yippee.."_

_Rahul's mother smiled sweetly as she knew how much important place this little angel holds in her son's life._

_Today night daya suddenly opened his eyes which were still sleepy. But somehow his heart wished to be near to his brother so he just moved out from inside the blanket and moved to his brother's side and then simply entered in between his mother and brother and cuddled securely in between them._

_Abhijeet felt the movement and when got the feeling that his brother be so much near to him and cuddled to him like a small kid he felt secure and a sweet smile appeared on his face as he made little space for his brother while adjusting to a little side and kissed on his forehead which brought a smile on his little bear's face and both slept peacefully._

_Next morning when he got up with a call as "ABHI BHAIYA"…Which he thought was his dream and did not found daya besides him his heart didn't think for a moment regarding the nightmarish possibility and after moving out and moving to kitchen with same sleepy steps he hugged his mother softly while putting forward his innocent querry… "MAA kya daya football khelne gaya hai RAHUL ke saath?"_

_His mother secured him more tightly in her arms to protect her son from any harm and said while kissing his forehead… "beta…daya chala gaya hai.."_

_The little figure became as still as a statue even she felt that she would lose her elder son too but his silent tears broke her heart as she hugged him more tightly with… "bache…"_

_The tears broke down freely as the residence walls were now swinging with the bitter cry of a brother for his younger brother…for his bear as… "maa…mujhe daya chahiye….maa please…maa mujhe daya…please..MAAaa…" His cry turned bitterer as the innocent soul now carried a big guilt over his heart as he became unconscious with another whisper as… "I am sorry DAYA...i am sorry.."_

Abhijeet opened his eyes in extreme jerk as feeling those tears still present in his eyes and his throat becoming dry after those teary calls. It was almost a routine for abhijeet now to get such flicks from his past especially after the beautiful revelation of his life that daya and he are brothers by bond as well as by blood.

He took a painful breath as realised it may still was his mistake that daya spent his days in orphanage but this time his heart said no with positive approach as if those years back they would not have been separated, may be their life would have been more bitter and his daya would not have been same as he is now.

Indeed god gives us different paths, choices and moments and its our choice what we learn , what we chose and what we do. And sometimes every doing with a honest heart yields a good result only.

He just jerked his head and after getting up from bed called daya just to satisfy his heart, Daya picked up the call with… "Haan boss…"

Abhijeet smiled softly as he remembered that sweet call as… "DONE BOSS…" from his beautiful dream.

When he didn't answered for a few moments daya coming in fear so called again now with… "Boss..ABHI…ABHIJEET…"

Abhijeet answered his call with while asking for another one as… "daya bol ABHI BHAIYA…"

Daya after feeling the softness and earnestness in abhijeet's tone called in his cutest tone… "ABHI BHAIYA..."

Abhijeet answered that call as he had a burden over his heart that on that morning when he woke up he never answered that call so daya was snatched away from him and he wanted to remove that from his heart so said… "haan mote bear…"

Daya was shocked first but then said after few minutes in anger… "kya kaha tumne?"

Abhijeet in laugh kept the call down with a soothing smile after saying that again… "Chote Mote BEAR…"

Daya though shocked smiled sweetly after sometime and soon his whole face was illuminated with that smile which really mesmerized his colleagues after the tiring day. Daya would never be able to guess how much happiness, sooth and joy his buddy, bhai, pal enjoying after that moment when daya accepted that revelation with tears and smiles. Even he would never like to know as knowing the amount of happiness puts breaks on it and he just wanted his ABHI BHAIYA to enjoy that sooth more and more always.

Abhijeet here whispered while laying back as feeling so much sooth so just wanted to live it with a whisper of thanks to the lord as… "thank you for giving me MY LITTLE BROTHER back lord"

A\N

hey guys...

Hope you all doing good?

Guys though I have already told you but once again wanted to inform you all that the next update for TOF would be after 19th only. I am really sorry for such delay but I know even you all are aware that I was facing probs with TOF at this stage so I needed a brake from it.

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews guys to both this story and TOF as well.


End file.
